Naruto of the shadows
by HauntedScythe
Summary: Naruto has had a change in his life that changed his way forever. Now he lives a life in the shadows but can a certain blond help him to come forth again? Rated M for lemon and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

–

„blah blah...", speaking

_'__blah blah...__'_, thinking

**'blah blah...', Bijuu talking**

_**'blah blah...', Bijuu thinking**_

**'blah blah...', Jutsu**

–

**Hello everyone this is my first try on a Naruto fanfic so I can get some experience for later stories of the series. I just hope you will enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Oh and before I forget it. This story won't be updated as frequent as my other running ones because it's only a side project. So please be patient with me.**

–

**Please Review and please don't hold back. Tell me if something bothered you, I can handle the truth.**

–

"So these two brats are supposed to protect me?", the drunken old fool named Tazuna asked the Hokage in disbelieve.

"You should be careful with your words Tazuna-san. They may be young but they are ninja nonetheless. They have abilities that surpass that of a civilian by far.", the Hokage warned his client.

"Yeah right. Let me guess. Pinkie here is perfect at stalking her duck ass teammate and duck ass is the master of brooding.", Tazuna taunted and everyone frowned at the drunken man.

"You should be careful of your words. We can always deny you our services.", the Hokage threatened as a vein grew on his head.

The bridge builder paled at the older mans thread.

"So what do you think? Will you take the mission?", the old man sighed and asked no one in particular.

Team 7 and his assistant knew who he was talking to while Tazuna looked at the man like he was crazy.

"I will take it. It sounds to fishy to be true. Maybe there will be some fun for me.", a body less eerie calm voice echoed through the room and Tazuna turned white as chalk.

"Well then you should introduce yourself boy.", Sarutobi smiled as he saw the clients distress.

A slight chuckle was carried through the room as it began to collect itself in a shadowy corner of the room. A figure formed in the shadows and stepped out. There before everyone stood a 5"8' tall young teen with back long spiky red hair and cold blue eyes. He wore black leather pants with black steel tipped boots, a open black leather jacket with a red stripe along his arms and a see through mesh shirt. His hitae was sewed into his leather belt around his waist. On his back was a huge sword. It had a long handle with upside down skull at the end and a broad guard and horns at the end towards the handle. Behind the guard was a long teethed skull with the broad blade seemingly coming from it's mouth. The blade was at least 10 inches broad and 1 inch thick while it held the impressive length of 5 feet. So in total it was about 6 feet long and had this evil aura around itself making you shiver by just seeing it.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I'm the last member of your protection team Tazuna-san.", he bowed to the shivering man with a creepy smile, showing his long sharp teeth.

The man could only nod his head not trusting his own voice at the moment.

"Then I would suggest that you prepare yourself and we all meet at the southern gate in one hour.", Kakashi stated and escaped the room in a puff of smoke, hoping to get away from his creepy student as soon as possible.

Naruto could only smile at his senseis behavior and melted into the shadowy corner again. Without another word the genin's left the room to prepare themselves. Just as Tazuna turned to leave the voice of the old village leader stopped him.

"I would advise you to handle Naruto with care and respect. He may be a ninja of Konoha but he has no problem with killing a client if he gets aggravated. He isn't called the _Bloody Fang of Konoha_ for nothing.", the man explained.

Tazuna just gulped and nodded before he left the room. The old Sarutobi just smiled and turned to his paperwork. With a swift motion of his hands forming a crossed hand sign, three more Sarutobi popped into existence. These three pounced at the paperwork with a determinate expression on their faces.

Meanwhile the original walked over to his couch and pulled out a small orange book from his sleeve. With a perverted giggle he opened it only to be interrupted.

"You know old man these books will be your downfall one day.", Naruto smiled as he stepped out of the shadow.

"Kami above!", the old Hokage yelled as he jumped up only to see his surrogate grandson leaning against his desk having a rare smile on his lips.

"Naruto! What are you doing here.", the Hokage scolded but Naruto shrugged as he turned serious.

"Listen old man.", he stated firm and Sarutobi shut up.

"This mission is more dangerous than Tazuna wants to make us believe.", he explained while he pulled a cigarette from inner pocket of his jacket and lit it.

The man looked at the boy disapprovingly but couldn't say anything because he knew of the red head's circumstances.

"What do you mean boy?", he inquired.

"I mean that the Wave country is currently under the reign of Gato Shipment.", that got Sarutobi's attention.

"I think that we will encounter at least one missing nin C-Rank or higher. It's said that he has a thing for silent killings so we could probably meet one of Kiri's missing nin. So you should upgrade the mission.", the teen explained.

Sarutobi analyzed his explanation and nodded. He moved to his desk and took out a scroll to update the mission from C to A and handed it to the boy.

"I'm making you the one in command. Should you encounter a missing nin above B-Rank you will take command and lead for the rest of the mission with Kakashi as your second in command.", the man explained and Naruto nodded.

The teen began to leave but stopped shortly before the shadowy corner and looked over his shoulder.

"Oh and old man?", he asked and Sarutobi looked towards him.

"Tell Jiraiya-sensei not to peek at the hot springs. If I find out that he spied on _her_ I promise you that he has been a man for the longest time of his life.", the boy warned and his eyes flashed white for a second before he vanished into the shadows.

"I hate it when he does that.", Sarutobi mumbled a bit afraid for his old student.

–

Near the hot springs a white haired man felt a cold shiver run down his spine.

_'I think I should pass on my research for today or I think I will __lose something very important to me__.'_, he thought a bit scared and shielded his groin involuntary while he walked away to a bar.

–

A group of girls in the hot springs felt a sudden relieve and relaxed into the warm water.

_'Guess the pervert got scared off.'_, they all thought with a big goofy smile as they soaked.

–

An hour later Team 7 and their client were at the gate. Well everyone expect Naruto.

"Now then lets go.", Kakashi ordered and they began their journey.

"Hey where it that Naruto boy?", Tazuna asked as he looked around.

"Don't waste your time. He is around.", Kakashi just shrugged and he felt a shudder run down his spine.

_'I think I just pissed off the devil. __I should learn to keep my mouth shut.__'_, he thought and eyed his surrounding careful.

Just as they passed through the gate a small shadow emerged from the gates shadow into Tazuna's. The man felt a shiver and looked around but didn't see anything. So he just shrugged it off and followed his protection team hoping that they wouldn't find out the truth.

–

Hours passed and the little group didn't really make any advance. Because of the old bridge builder they were forced to move at civilian pace which made them quite a target for enemies. It was late afternoon as something caught Kakashi's eye. There further before them was a puddle of water even though it hadn't rained in days. He decided it would be a good test for his team to see how far advanced they really were. Without any sign of interest he switched with a log that he had henged into a copy of himself.

Just as he predicted the puddle was a trap. The team passed it and out of it came two masked ninja with a evil glint in their eyes. They jumped the unprepared team and client and cut his copy into pieces. To his disappointment they behaved like bloody rookies. Sakura and Tazuna froze up like statues and Sasuke charged head on, only to be smacked away like a simple fly. He just wanted to intervene but he knew he was to late. His team was doomed.

_'FUCK! WHERE ARE YOU NARUTO?'_, he thought in panic.

The attackers threw their chains at Sakura and Tazuna only for something unexpected to happen. Out of the bridge builders shadow four black chains shot forward and deflected the incoming ones. They hovered around the two in a protective manner like they had a mind of their own. A eerie cackle echoed through the area that made everyone freeze up. Suddenly a black hand shot out of the mans shadow and began to pull a evenly black figure with white glowing eyes out of it. As it had fully emerged the shadow, the darkness began to retract and revealed tanned skin along with black leather clothes and a giant sword. The figure laughed like a mad man and he looked at the frightened enemies. Only now they seemed to notice that the chains from before were coming from his back like they were extensions of his body.

"So so so... well well well... the Demon Brothers of Kiri. So I was right that Gato would hire someone like you.", he chuckled with his creepy smile showing his fangs.

The brothers looked at him in shear terror. They knew who they were facing. A enemy so strong that they would never stand a chance. Before them stood...

"The Bloody Fang of Konoha.", Gôzu whispered afraid.

"So you know me. Then I don't need to waste time to introduce myself.", Naruto gave them a soft smile.

Then he tilted his head and the smile changed into a predatory smile.

"Now lets have some fun.", he cackled and ran in between them, grabbing their faces in the process and dragging them into the forest.

Team 7 and Tazuna looked in the direction their companion had dragged the two missing nin with such ease showing them once again why he was a special Jonin and they just mere genin. Though they shivered at the thought of the two enemies fate.

Earsplitting screams echoed through the forest and they flinched in fear. The scream sounded of fear and pain but most over all of true terror. Just the thought what he was doing to them made them piss their pants. Minutes of terror filled screams passed till they fell silent. Kakashi had used the time to rejoin his team and client and sooth their worries. Ten minutes later the sound of breaking branches made everyone look into the dark forest. Naruto emerged happily whistling while juggling two scrolls between his hands.

"Naruto what happened?", Kakashi asked a bit fearful.

"Let's just say that they didn't want to cooperate at first but as you know I can be very _convincing_.", Naruto's smile vanished into a neutral face.

Kakashi took a step back not wanting to anger the young Jonin any further. He once had a _talk_ with the teen and he still had scars to prove it.

"Wha... What's in the scrolls Naruto?", Sakura asked carefully.

"Oh in these? Only the remains of the recently deceased Demon Brothers.", he shrugged and put the scrolls into a seal on the inside of his jacket, not that the others knew about that.

Truth be told only in one of them were the remains of the deceased brothers while the other one held his new acquired food.

"So Tazuna-SAN I believe you have some explaining to do.", Naruto stared at his client and stressed the honorific.

"I don't know what you mean?", the old man began to sweat.

"From my interrogation I got the informations that these two along with Zabuza the Demon of the Hidden Mist were hired by Gato to get rid of you. Now tell me old man why does that fat midget want your death?", he inquired a bit angered.

Tazuna was now pale as death and he looked like a deer in the headlights.

"I...", he began with a shaky voice.

"Don't you dare to lie to me or you will get to meet a side of me that only a few have ever met and even less survived.", the teen snarled, baring his fangs.

"Don't you think it's enough Naruto?", Kakashi tried to sooth the teens anger.

With a heavy sigh and a short snarl he turned around and continued the journey to Wave.

"Come on. We have a mission to finish.", he growled while looking over his shoulder.

The others could have sworn that they saw his eyes flash white for a second but shrugged it off hoping that he would continue the journey in silence not wanting to deal with his anger. They had once seen the boy in action. To be precisely when their sensei... make that former sensei. Mizuki attacked him as he entered the the classroom and Naruto grabbed him by his throat and ripped him apart, making quite a mess. His sensei the Toad Sannin Jiraiya just stood the door and watched the scene not intervening with his students actions. After that no one dared to attack him. Though he and Sasuke had been friends long before Naruto had left the village with 6 years, they were still good friends despite the teens short fused temper.

During the walk he sunk deep into his own thoughts walking only by instinct.

–

_flashback_

–

"You should be careful to not let your anger get the better of you boy.", Jiraiya warned as he sat down after one of their little spars.

"Oh shut up sensei. I'm totally in control. Even Nee-san says that I'm fine.", a younger Naruto huffed.

"You shouldn't believe everything the fox tells you. Foxes are born pranksters after all.", the old man stated dry.

"I trust her as much as I trust you Jiraiya. If it hadn't been for the regenerative abilities she provided me I would have never lived through the transition and you know that.", the boy warned.

"I know that and like you I'm thankful for that but she is still a demon.", the Sannin just sighed and leaned against a tree.

"She may be a demon but then again. What am I? I'm not a human anymore that's for sure.", the boy smiled and leaned against a boulder as he lit a cigarette.

The Toad Sannin looked at the boy with a frown.

"You know that I don't like it when you smoke. You are to young for that.", the man frowned.

"And you know that I don't care. Heck I can't even get lung cancer even if I wanted to.", Naruto blew a bluish cloud in the air.

"I know but it's just... you are technically way to young to smoke even with your kekkei genkai.", the Sannin said not thinking about what he said.

Naruto flinched at the mentioning of his kekkei genkai. It's activation was the hardest and most painful experience he ever had. If it hadn't been for the Kurami-chan's healing factor he wouldn't have survived it.

Jiraiya finally realized what he had said and looked guilty at his young student.

"I'm sorry Naruto. I didn't mean to...", he began but Naruto interrupted him.

"Don't worry about it sensei. It happened and you can't take back what was already said. So just forget it.", the short haired red head shrugged.

–

_flashback end_

–

Naruto snapped out of his thoughts as Sasuke threw a kunai into the bushes at the side of the road. While Sakura walked over to check if he had hit something, Naruto sharpened his senses to his surroundings. Then he heard it. A whirling sound that came closer a high velocity.

"EVERYBODY DOWN!", he bellowed and pulled Tazuna to the ground as the other did so too.

Just as they ducked a giant sword flew over them and embedded itself in a tree. It's wielder appearing on the long hilt and smirking under the bandages on his face. He jumped of his sword pulling it from the tree in a swift motion and placing it on his shoulder.

"Well well well. Kakashi the copy cat nin. What an honor."

–

**And... CLIFFHANGER!**

**Sorry I just had to make this a cliffhanger chapter. Stay tuned for the next chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

–

„blah blah...", speaking

_'__blah blah...__'_, thinking

**'blah blah...', Bijuu talking**

_**'blah blah...', Bijuu thinking**_

**'blah blah...', Jutsu**

–

**Hello everyone. So here I will answer the reviews given to the previous chapter. Some I may have answered already but I will do it here again.**

**Elder Sibling – The big ass sword just came to me when I saw a picture of it somewhere so I just had to use it. It just fit into my picture of the story.**

**konamicode – I'm sure I answered that already but many things will be answered in this chapter. So please be patient.**

**DragonPony022 – No Naruto won't be 'evil' just a very short tempered. Ino's involvement will come later and I think it will be quiet a shocker so I won't tell anything for now.**

**avidreaded – from later point of view you are probably right but I will just put in a few more flashbacks then to explain some things**

**NinjaRace – Naruto being protective over Ino has a obvious reason as stated in the story options but there will be another reason later and yeah the sword just came to me.**

**thebehr247 – thank you very much**

**lifewilbelife42 – thanks and I hope that I won't disappoint you**

**Now then lets get on with the story.**

–

**Please Review and please don't hold back. Tell me if something bothered you, I can handle the truth.**

–

"Well well well. Kakashi the copy cat nin. What an honor."

Zabuza smiled under hid bandages as he eyed the team that was supposed to protect his target till his eyes fell on a red head. He gulped

"Y... you...", he stuttered and stepped back.

_'Why is he so afraid of this boy?'_, Tazuna thought amazed.

"Well hello Zabuza. It's an honor to finally meet you.", the redhead bowed mockingly.

"Wha... what... are you doing... here...", he stuttered.

"I don't know what you mean. I'm a Jonin of Konoha after all and was ordered to accompany this mission.", Naruto shrugged with a fanged grin.

"Wha?", Zabuza tried to regain his composure.

Naruto just sighed and passed the tall man a book which he caught.

"Page 189.", the teen yawned and leaned against a tree.

His eye twitched for a second before he smirked. Despite everyone watching no one noticed him creating a shadow clone in the tree which left the group. Zabuza in the meantime had opened the book at said page and his eyes widened. Sasuke had also pulled out his bingo book and opened said page. The genin's and clients eyes also widened.

–

**Name:** Naruto Uzumaki

**Rank:** S-Rank Special Jonin

**Alias:** Bloody Fang of Konoha, the Dark Blooded Beast

**Allied Village:** Konohagakure

**Allies: **Mei Terumi Godaime Mizukage

Jiraiya the toad sennin

Tsunade of slug sennin

Yoshiyuki Kaneko Fire Daimyô

**Skills:** Ninjutsu – ANBU level – Don't engage in close combat, ranged Jutsu have a slight chance of success

Genjutsu – high Jonin Level – Horrific illusions. Can break every Genjutsu cast on him.

Taijutsu – ANBU Level – uses a unknown style called **Blackfist**. DON'T ENGAGE IN BATTLE

Kenjutsu – low ANBU Level – uses the Wind Dragon Style. DON'T ENGANGE IN BATTLE UNLESS THE SAME LEVEL

Fûinjutsu – Seal Master – greater seal master than Jiraiya of the sennin.

**Kills:** Raiga of the 7 Swordman of the Mist

Yagura Yondaime Mizukage

Deidara of Iwakagure

Sasori of the Red Sand

Danzô Shimura

Kabuto Yakushi

Obito Uchiha AKA Tobi

**Bounty:** Iwa 100.000.000 ryo – ENGAGE WITH CARE, Oto 350.000.000 ryo – FLEE ON SIGHT

–

Everyone gawked at the teen who just yawned. Kakashi stared at him in disbelieve.

_'He killed Obito... but Obito is long dead.'_, the one eyed Jonin thought confused.

"I know what you are thinking Kakashi.", Naruto sighed and broke the man out of his musing.

Kakashi looked at him confused.

"Obito survived his accident and went crazy. It seems he saw you killing Rin and snapped. After that he planned to kill everyone.", Naruto paused and sighed.

"He had to be stopped.", the teen finished and turned to Zabuza.

"So what now Zabuza? You still want to fight?", he paused again as the memories of his clone came back to him.

"Because you associate doesn't seem to be so interested.", he finished.

"I... I don't want to fight. I know when I'm outmatched.", the man sighed.

"So you will simply retreat?", Sakura asked confused only to be at the receiving end of a death glare.

"You should thank him girl. If it wasn't for your friend here I would have killed you all.", Zabuza snarled.

"Calm down Zabuza. There is no need for bad blood.", Naruto soothed the mans anger with his own little pun.

Kakashi flinched at the teens little pun because he knew exactly what he meant.

"You are right. No need for me to spill blood of some fresh genin's.", Zabuza sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

Te missing nin and Jonin noticed the sudden shudder that ran over the teen and got a bad feeling.

"You are right...", Naruto trailed off with a dreamy look in his eyes.

No one dared to go closer to him till he suddenly shook his head.

"You may want to have your former partners back Zabuza.", he sighed and pulled out a scroll.

The missing nin he stared at the scroll before it dawned on him.

"Nah. You can have their bounty. I'm don't leech of others work all to much.", he answered calm.

"SO come on now Zabuza. We have much to talk about.", Naruto looked eager all of a sudden and walked up to the man.

Zabuza just eyed the boy wary till he walked past him and gestured him to follow him.

"You guys go on ahead to Tazuna's house. I will meet you there.", Naruto called and the two nins left into the woods.

Team 7 and their client stared at the spot they vanished from in confusion.

_'Just when did you get so strong Naruto?'_, Sasuke thought a bit sad that his friend had changed so much.

_'Obito... what happened to you?'_, Kakashi thought somber.

_'Naruto is... scary.'_, Sakura thought with a shiver.

_'This boy is terrifying.'_, Tazuna gulped.

"Come on lets move. How far is your house away Tazuna-san?", Kakashi decided to get the mission on the move.

"Just a few minutes from here.", Tazuna snapped out of his thoughts.

"Well then lets go.", Kakashi ordered and the group made their way to their clients house.

All of them a bit wary of what Naruto was planing.

–

Hours later Team 7, Tazuna, his daughter Tsunami and her son Inari were sitting at the dining table eating dinner. A sudden knock on the door called their attention to it. Tazuna and his family were afraid. Could it be one of Gato's man? Did he find out about Tazuna going to Konoha for help? Kakashi nodded for Tsunami to open the door while he pulled out a kunai and prepared himself to attack.

Careful and with trembling hands she reached for the door and turned the handle. Slowly the door crept open and revealed a shadow before it. Just as Kakashi wanted to pounce on the figure a eerie calm voice spoke.

"If I were you Kakashi I wouldn't even think of moving.", the voice whispered form behind him.

He could feel cold steel on his neck and realized that the figure was already behind him. But he also recognized the voice.

"Oh it's you Naruto.", Kakashi tried to sound relaxed but the teen noticed the slight tone of fear.

"You are getting rusty Kakashi.", he stated and stepped back while he put his sword away.

Tsunami eyed the newcomer with a mixture of fear and awe.

"Say Naruto. Where is your giant sword?", Tazuna asked careful.

"I sealed it away. I decided to use my secondary swords. They are far better for fast combat.", Naruto explained calm as he turned to Tsunami.

Everyone eyed the two weird short swords on his back. Their scabbards were crossed on his back and reached over his shoulders. They looked like short broad swords with a bend down handle. The handle itself was wrapped with dark red cloth. But what caught their attention were the weird cylindric things at the end of the blade.

**(AN: Think Squall's Gunblade from Final Fantasy VIII)**

"I'm sorry for my late coming. I had to take care of a few things before I came here. My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I'm a member of the team to protect your father. It's nice to meet you.", the teen bowed with a calm smile.

"My name is Tsunami. It's nice to meet you Naruto-kun.", she also bowed.

"Would you like to join us for dinner?", she asked as the three walked back to the table.

"That's a kind offer but I have to decline. My body can't digest normal food anyway. I have my food with me and will eat later.", he explained with a kind smile.

"You can also eat your food with us. It's more comfy to eat with more people.", Tsunami's smile never left her lips.

"I don't think that you would like it if I was to unpack my food. It would ruin your appetite for sure.", Naruto leaned back in his chair and watched everyone.

His comrades just ate their food along with Tazuna not really wanting to know what he meant by it or in Kakashi's case knew what he meant and didn't want to think about it. Tsunami and Inari on the other hand were more curious. In a spark of confidence she tried to challenge him.

"It can't be so bad if you eat it.", she stated.

Naruto thought about it for a moment before he pulled out a scroll. A scroll that was somehow very familiar to her.

"Hey isn't that the scroll he had after he interrogated the Demon Brothers?", she whispered to Sasuke who looked at it and nodded.

The young Jonin unrolled it and placed his hand on a sealing matrix. With a push of chakra a plum of smoke appeared and when it appeared. When the smoke vanished it showed a small bottle made of metal. He opened the bottle and took a swig before he held it to Tsunami.

"Take a smell and you will know why I didn't want to unpack it here.", he stated firm and she suddenly felt unsure.

Yet she steeled herself and took the bottle to hold it beneath her nose. With a short sniff she began to take in the smell of the liquid inside of it. It smelled metallic. She knew that smell from somewhere.

_'Where have I smelled that before.'_, she tried to remember.

Suddenly her mind froze. She remembered that smell. That horrible smell. A smell she hoped to never smell again. The smell of... blood. Her eyes widened and she looked at Naruto. The bottle slipped from her hand and would have crashed on the table sputtering its content but Naruto caught it easily before he sat down again.

"I warned you Tsunami-san. You wouldn't like it.", he shrugged and took another swig.

"Wh... why?", she stuttered,

"Why I'm drinking it?", he formed the question for her.

She could only nod, not really trusting her voice. He just sighed and looked at Kakashi who nodded and began to place silencing seals on the walls. When he was finished he took a seat again.

"What I will reveal to you now is a S-Rank secret. If you tell anyone about this you will be executed on the spot.", Naruto stated serious.

Everyone paled but nodded.

"The reason why I drink blood...", everyone paled even more at that.

"... is because of my kekkei genkai. I am a vampire. To sustain my life and power I need to drink blood. Along with it I gain certain abilities. I gain the memories of everyone I drink blood from. It powers my special abilities like the one you have witnessed before Tazuna-san.", Naruto nodded to the old man who stared at him questioning.

"The power to travel inside shadows is one of my abilities. As long as I hide inside someones shadow this person can't be harmed because all damaged will immediately transferred to me. I also have advanced senses along with enhanced strength and stamina.", Naruto explained calm as his eyes turned white leaving only his black slit pupils.

"This is a sign that I'm using some of my abilities.", he explained and his eyes returned to the blue color.

There was silence in the room. No one dared to say something.

"Say Naruto...", Sakura trailed off not sure if she wanted to know.

"Yes Sakura?", he asked patiently.

"Did you ever...", she trailed off once again.

"Kill someone for his or her blood? Yes! Did I ever kill a villager of Konoha? Yes on weekly basis. Were they innocent? No because I only feed on prisoners in the death row. Did I ever feel guilty about my doings? At first yes but nowadays I have accepted it as a part of my whole being. I am a vampire, a servant of the Shinigami herself, blessed by her herself. I am a monster who knows no equal. Though there are some side effects when I drain a human.", Naruto finished.

"What side effects?", Kakashi asked not knowing of this.

"I gain some of the victims personality when I drain them. That's why I was so short tempered when we began the mission and now thanks to the new blood my personality changed again even if just a bit.", he explained and stood up.

He began to walk to the front door when he stopped.

"Oh and boy?", he called making everyone look at Inari and then at him.

"You shouldn't spout nonsense like giving up is the only choice. Giving up never gets you anywhere because only those who are courageous enough to step forward can forge their own way in life. Now you should be brave for your family because they really need it.", he stated and left the house and its inhabitants to think about the just said.

–

Sasuke lain in his bed and stared at the ceiling. Thinking of what his old friend had told them hours ago.

–

_flashback_

–

Sasuke and his mother sat on the veranda of their house and looked at the garden. Foot tapping from behind alerted them to the presence of a visitor. Sasuke turned around and looked over Mikoto's shoulder. The door slid open and revealed Itachi in his full ANBU gear only wasn't he wearing his mask.

"ITACHI-NII!", Sasuke yelled and bolted for his big brother.

Itachi laughed and picked the black blur up as he reached him.

"Hey there Sasuke. How are you. I hope you are not causing any trouble again.", he laughed and Sasuke pouted childish.

"You're home early son.", Mikoto smiled as she walked over to her sons.

Suddenly a somber expression crossed his face and his eyes hushed to the side. She followed his eyes and gasped. There beside him stood a young dirty child. Covered in dirty and bruises and clothed in bloody rags stood there a little boy, not older then Sasuke.

"Kami above.", she gasped and covered her mouth with a hand.

She tried to reach out to the boy only for him to flinch away, looking like a cornered animal he seemed to search for a escape route. Mikoto flinched back not wanting to believe how frightened this child was.

"Itachi-nii who is that?", Sasuke asked from his brothers arms as he eyed the dirty child.

"That is Naruto. I'm one of his protectors.", Itachi explained calm.

"Naruto?", Mikoto gasped again not wanting to believe it.

The son of her long time friends looking like this. Ready to bolt on the next chance.

"What happened to him?", she muttered as she crouched down before him.

"The villagers were after him again.", Itachi sighed not really wanting to talk about it.

"Come here Naruto. I won't hurt you.", Mikoto whispered to the boy only for him to grab Itachi's leg and hide his face in it.

"He is to afraid of anyone beside the ANBU corps. I hoped he would open up a bit but it seems like the villagers finally succeeded and broke his spirit. He is nearly apathetic to everyone. It's like he isn't even there anymore.", Itachi sighed and carefully patted the boys head not receiving a smile or any kind of reaction.

"Why are the villagers so mean to him?", Sasuke asked not really understanding what was going on.

"Because they are narrow minded fools little brother. They fear what they don't understand.", Itachi explained calm but the anger in his voice was evident.

Careful not to surprise him to much Mikoto reached out to the boy and brought him into a careful hug. Just as her arms wrapped around him he began stiffen but didn't protest. His eyes darted around hoping to finally find a escape route. The hug was warm to him but he didn't care. The touch of another person was unfamiliar to him. This warmth was frightening to him. He only felt some kind of warmth when the villagers attacked him and his own blood ran over his skin. So his young mind had only one way to react. It shut down, awaiting the pain. But nothing happened.

"Come on Naruto lets get you cleaned up.", Mikoto whispered and picked him up.

"Want to come you two?", she asked her sons.

"I will come. I'm his protector after all.", Itachi stated monotone.

Sasuke stared at his brother, mother and the weird boy. So to not be left out he hugged his brother.

"I wanna come.", he begged.

"Okay little brother but please give Naruto his space. He is afraid of other people.", Itachi whispered to his bother who nodded.

Three of them went to the bath while Mikoto went to get towels for them. When she entered the bath she gasped again. There said a naked Naruto still covered in dirt. But what caught her eye were the many scars that littered his little body. All kind of scars ran over his body from small scratches over rigged cutting wounds to burn marks. There even fresh wounds that were healing at a fast pace. She knew of the Kyuubi and it's healing capabilities towards it's host.

Carefully she scooted to the boy and pressed a wet sponge against his bare back making him flinch but still stay in place. The boy watched their mother clean the frightened boy. It pained Sasuke to see someone his age being treated like this.

_'Why? Why would they do something like that?'_, he tried to understand.

"Don't think about it Sasuke. You wouldn't understand it anyway. There are things you are better of not knowing.", Itachi whispered as he noticed his little brothers confusion.

Sasuke only nodded believing his big brother and hoping that it was for the best. After the bath they brought the boy to the family dinner where many clan members looked at the boy with concern. Even the stoic Fugaku gulped as he saw how the poor child looked. He knew that the villagers where monsters and tried to use his influence and the Uchiha police to protect him but they couldn't be everywhere at the same time. This boy was one of the reasons why he and the elders had planned a coup against the village and these monsters in the civil council that allowed and even supported the abuse of the Kyuubi vessel. Mikoto threw her husband a look and shook her head and he sighed.

"I think we have to cancel our plans for the village.", he stated serious gaining many gasps.

"But Fugaku-sama..", one man tried to protest only to be shut up by his glare.

"We have a higher priority right now.", he paused and looked at the boy who eyed everything with a apathetic look.

"We need to protect this child from these monsters that live in this village till he is strong enough to protect himself. I hereby declare that from this day onward Uzumaki Naruto will be placed under the protection of the Uchiha clan.

With that Naruto's new life began. Over the next months he began to open up to the Uchiha's and after a year he even began to smile again.

–

_flashback end_

–

Sasuke sighed as he remembered how Naruto had stepped into his live only to leave two years later again when Jiraiya came and picked him up, saying that he was his godfather and would train him. Give the perverted sennin didn't make it out of the compound unharmed. Many of the clan had made a space for Naruto in their hearts and punished him for abandoning the boy for so long. He didn't even dare to make any kind of research for the rest of his stay in Konoha. Not that Sasuke knew of that back then.

With that he turned around and fell asleep, hoping to finally find a way back to his friend with secret being revealed.

–

After Naruto left Tazuna's house he jumped into the trees and made his way to his target while talking to his Nee-chan.

_'Say Nee-chan was it right of me to tell them the truth?'_, he asked his tenant.

"**I think they deserved to know otouto. They work with you after all."**, Kunami said in his mind.

_'I think so too but I just don't like people looking at me like I'm crazy.'_, he sighed.

"**I know what you mean."**, she sighed.

Naruto stopped on a branch and looked down. He stood before a large mansion.

_'This little fucking midget!'_, he snarled as the smell of sex and fear swang by him.

"**Calm down otouto. No need to explode right here. You better make him suffer."**, Kunami snarled also pissed.

With that the teen vanished and reappeared on the roof. He crouched beside a window and opened it silently with a kunai. Without making a noise he slipped inside and sneaked over the beams and looked for his target. Finally he found the man. Gato was truly a midget. He thought Zabuza had exaggerated when he told him about the idiot who hired him.

This time the teen slipped into the shadows of the intermediate ceiling and fell to the ground right into the shadow of a flower pot. From there he watched the room and was disgusted. There in the king sized bed lain five naked women. This fat midget had disgraced them and covered them in his liquids. A snarl escaped him as he analyzed the situation.

_'You are a dead man Gato!'_, he thought angry and could feel that Kunami agreed with him.

Naruto slipped into the next shadow and then into the next till he finally reached the shadow of the desk at which the man sat. He then entered the man's shadow and gained control over his body.

"**Good thing that you found a way to enter someones mind though their shadow."**, Kunami smiled at her brother.

Naruto send her a evil smile knowing full well that she also enjoyed it to smash some bastards soul. Gato didn't even know what came over him as his mind was set to sleep and Naruto took control. Forming a clone inside Gato he left the body and materialized beside him.

"I will raid his safe and you will call his men together. You know what to do.", the original stated serious as he walked over to a self portrait of the bastard.

Gato only nodded and left the room. Naruto ripped the portrait of the wall, gaining the attention of one of the woman who was actually awake. Fast he turned to her and made soothing gesture.

"I'm here to help. Gato won't hurt you anymore.", he soothed her as he walked over.

She began to sob and grabbed his jacket. Her sobs actually woke up the other women and they stared at the teen.

"Don't worry I will bring you out of here. Are there more?", he asked quietly not to frighten them.

"There... there are more... in the... dungeon.", one whispered.

"I will free them once I have raided all of Gato's belongings. By that time my partner should have cleared a path for us to leave through.", he stated firm while creating a clone, shocking the women.

"Don't worry. I'm a ninja from Konoha.", he smiled and switched with the clone.

With that the clone soothed the women while he cracked the safe. When he opened it he couldn't help but whistle. In it where many scrolls and a huge load of cash. Quickly he pulled out four sealing scrolls and sealed everything up while reading the account books in the safe.

One scroll held all the money Gato had stolen from Wave with some extra money along with all right on his company. Another one held Zabuza's payment. Naruto was a monster but he knew that the man and his companion needed the money. The third held the rest of the money that he would keep for himself. And finally the last one held all the scrolls from the safe. The scrolls held secret clan Jutsu's. Everything. Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Fuinjustu and Kinjutsu. They were to dangerous to leave them in civilian hands.

–

In the meantime Gato had rounded all his man for a discussion.

"Why did you call us Gato-san?", one thug asked.

"Oh I just wanted you all in one place for a little surprise.", he grinned.

"What kind of surprise?", another idiot asked.

Gato's grin grew even further.

"Your sudden demise!", he yelled.

Immediately hundreds of clones emerged from the shadows and killed everyone present. When all of Gato's man were dead the clones turned to Gato.

"Everyone! Henge into the thugs that you killed and pretend to be them. Seal up every body for that we can get money and incarnate the rest. Leave no trace behind.", Gato yelled.

The clones did just that and went to work. With that Gato went back into his mansion.

–

Meanwhile Naruto had freed the rest of the slaves and got them some clothes to cover their bodies. They left the mansion just as Gato entered it again. The women whimpered as they saw the midget with his guards.

"Don't worry. That's not Gato.", Naruto soothed them and they looked at him weirdly.

"Hey boss. Everything is going as planned.", Gato stated firm confusing the poor women further.

"Don't worry ladies. I'm controlling Gato right now. He has no free will at the moment. He would even kill himself if I told him to.", Naruto explained.

The women stared at him in disbelieve and he shrugged.

"Gato slap yourself in the face.", he deadpanned.

Gato did as told and slapped himself hard. The former slaves stared at the two in disbelieve.

"Come on lets get going ladies. I want to have you all at home by morning.", Naruto stated.

He wanted to walk outside but was stopped by Gato.

"You should wait a bit boss. It's quite messy outside.", he stated firm not wanting to let the women see the mess he had created earlier.

One woman or more of a girl his age was actually more curious than afraid because of her suffering. She stepped outside and gasped. There was a huge army of Naruto's incarnating Gato's thugs while others transformed into said thugs.

"What is... going on... here...", she stuttered.

"It's part of a big plan. Let's just say that I want to make Gato suffer as much as possible.", Naruto shrugged as he stepped beside her.

The other women actually got curious and stepped outside only to gasp. Some of them even smiled at the sight of actual justice being served.

"Come one lets go ladies. This is no place for you.", the teen stated and they left the mansion while Gato walked inside.

–

Gato woke up at his desk feeling a bit woozy. He looked around and found the woman he had fucked earlier lying on the bed. With a smug grin he walked over to his safe and opened it. He eyed his whole treasure. All the things he had stolen or gained through blackmailing or ordering the murder of innocent people. Now he only had to get rid of that fucking bridge builder and then the whole Wave country would belong to him. He laughed hysterical and walked over to the bed letting his hand sliding over the leg of one of his slaves. The woman shuddered under his touch but stayed asleep.

He didn't notice the evil being hiding in his shadow or that everything he worshiped was just a illusion by the being. Gato had nothing left without even knowing it.

–

**That's it everyone. I hope you liked my new chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

–

„blah blah...", speaking

_'__blah blah...__'_, thinking

**'blah blah...', Bijuu talking**

_**'blah blah...', Bijuu thinking**_

**'blah blah...', Jutsu**

–

**Hello everyone. So here I will answer the reviews given to the previous chapter.**

** .90834 – sorry I couldn't update sooner. I was busy with work the last few days.**

**avidreaded – I guess I've messed up there but the Jutsu I will keep Japanese if I can help it. I can only say that I will try harder from now on.**

**lifewilbelife42 – sorry I guess I was a bit to fast with spreading informations on that one.**

**bleacher – thanks. I had read a few others before and they inspired me to it. Sadly I can't remember what their names were.**

–

**Please Review and please don't hold back. Tell me if something bothered you, I can handle the truth.**

–

Naruto walked up to a clearing in the woods closely followed by the freed women.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu****"**, he mumbled and two clones appeared without any smoke.

The women were once again surprised but didn't say anything. Wordless the clones made their way into the clearing and placed each other at each side of the clearing. They began to make hand signs.

"**Wood**** Release: ****House growing Jutsu****"**, the two shouted and the wood shot from the ground between the two.

The wood formed into a flat. The new formed object was a large flat in traditional Japanese style. With that the clones vanished without a sound. Everyone stared at the newly created building.

"Come on girls lets get you inside.", Naruto stated as he walked in.

"Why are we here?", a girl asked.

"I can't let you back in the village as of now. I have plans for Gato and till then you are better of here. I don't know if he has any hence man outside the mansion.", the teen explained calm and continued his walk.

The women only nodded and followed the teen. Inside the flat they stared around amazed. The house was fully furnished.

"This is amazing.", one woman breathed.

"It's a technique only three people can perform me included.", Naruto stated calm and walked over to the balcony on the backside of the house.

There he created five shadow clones and they vanished into the forest.

"These five will take care of you till everything is cleared out. They will tend to your needs while I proceed to free Wave.", the vampire teen explained calm.

"So we should just live here while you go back and risk your life for us?", a girl asked a bit angry.

"I'm not risking my life. I'm to strong for that.", he looked over his shoulder and smiled.

"And besides I'm a monster. There is no one so far that could kill me.", he stated as his eyes turned white and he bared his long white fangs.

The women flinched at his sight but didn't say anything.

"Don't worry about your safety. Nothing will harm you while my clones are around.", he paused as the memories of one clone returned to him.

"And from the looks of it there seems to be a hot spring near here.", he continued and smiled.

"Ok I have to go now. My team is waiting for me.", he stated as four clones emerged from the forest with all kinds of stuff.

They carried hunted animals, firewood and some kind of moss. With that the teen vanished in the shadows creeping the women out.

"Don't worry about him. The boss isn't really a person for big company.", a clone stated calm.

"What do you mean?", a woman asked.

"The boss has never opened up to someone except his sister. He was treated like a monster even before he actually became one.", the clone explained as he began to spread the moss on the chairs as some kind of cushion.

"What do you mean with monster?", the woman continued.

"Are you familiar with the term _Jinchuuriki_?", the clone with the firewood asked.

All the women shook their heads except one.

"You mean the container of the Bijuu's right?", she asked.

The clones nodded sadly while the women stiffened at the mentioning of the Bijuu.

"The boss is a Jinchuuriki and the villagers attacked him because of their blind anger. Hadn't it been for his Bijuu he wouldn't have survived his first week alive because the villagers were constantly after his life.", the first sight while he skinned the animals they caught.

"Which one?", the woman asked calm but the fear was evident.

"Would you please give us your name before we continue?", the fourth clone asked as he helped the first.

"I'm Ayane Tagua. Now please answer my question.", she stated firm.

"The boss holds the Kyuubi no Kitsune.", the second answered.

There was a death like silence in the flat only interrupted by the clones working.

"Why are you telling us all that? If your boss is so antisocial then why are you telling us all that? Shouldn't you be more like him?", a girl asked breaking the silence

"You are right we should be the same and we usually are but the boss made us four different so we would be a better company for you all. It wouldn't be a good idea if we were as cold as him.", the third clone stated as he finished spreading the moss.

"So come on now let us all introduce ourselves so we can get along better.", a woman stated and everyone nodded.

–

Naruto fell out of a tree beside Tazuna's house startling Team 7 and Tazuna who were planning their upcoming training and guard duty. They turned to look at him.

"Hey Naruto where were you?", Kakashi asked lazy while reading his smut.

"Oh I was just sightseeing and getting some new food.", the teen shrugged not planning to tell the team about his plans.

Everyone shuddered at the mentioning of food and didn't want to ask any further.

"Ok with Naruto being back we can start your training.", Kakashi explained before he turned to Naruto never letting his smut sink from before his eyes.

"Naruto could you guard Tazuna while I train my team?", he asked lazy.

"Will do. But you shouldn't be so lazy Kakashi. It can backfire one day.", Naruto stated and gestured Tazuna to go ahead.

With that the Konoha nins separated once again.

Team 7 walked into the forest near the house and began the tree walking exercise.

–

Meanwhile did Naruto and his client reach the bridge. They were greeted by only four man.

"Morning Akudo. Where is everyone else.", Tazuna greeted his coworker.

"Morning Tazuna. There is no one else except us four.", Akudo stated sadly.

"What do you mean?", Tazuna looked shocked.

"I mean that there is no one except us four who are willing to risk their life's for this bridge. Gato is brutal.", Akudo sighed and rubbed his lower arms.

"Don't worry about Gato. He won't harm any of you as long as I'm here.", Naruto stated firm.

"And you are kid?", another worker asked.

"I'm a Jonin from Konohagakure and here to protect the bridge builder Tazuna along with his family and coworkers. My name is Uzumaki Naruto.", Naruto introduced himself.

"The Bloody Fang of Konoha?",one worker whispered a bit afraid.

"Don't worry as long as I'm here there will come no harm to you.", Naruto gave a fanged smile and created over twenty clones.

"These guys will assist you in any way you might need them, just don't ask them to much or they can get aggravated.", Naruto explained and leaned against the fence on the border of the bridge.

With that everyone went to work once again and with brightened up spirits. Things seemed good for the people of Wave once again.

–

_time skip 3 days_

–

Naruto wandered through the forest to ease his mind. While his clones took care of Tazuna and the bridge. Suddenly he felt something and smiled.

"Well hell Haku. How are you doing?", the teen asked seemingly no one.

Just then a hunter nin fell out of a tree behind him and landed in a crouch.

"Hello Uzumaki-sama.", Haku stated monotone.

"Please stop that Haku. We are the same age. The is no need for such honorifics.", the teen stated.

Haku just bowed and Naruto groaned at the teens behavior.

"Very well Naruto-san.", he stated firm while Naruto face palmed.

"So how is Zabuza doing?", he changed the topic.

"Zabuza-sama is bored out of his mind. He wishes to know when you plan to move.", the other teen snickered.

_'Finally you are showing some emotions Haku.'_, the vampire thought.

"Then tell him that we move tomorrow afternoon.", Naruto smiled and Haku left in a ice shunshin.

_'Interesting. A Hyouten user. Maybe a kekkei genkai. I should ask him later for a bit blood.'_, Naruto thought with a smile.

With that he also vanished but in his characteristic lightning shunshin.

–

_flashback_

–

Zabuza followed the vampire teen into the forest. In a clearing they came to a stop and leaned against a tree.

"So what do you wanna talk about Bloody Fang?", Zabuza asked careful.

"First call me Naruto. Second How about you come from out Haku.", Naruto explained called the last part.

Zabuza's eye twitched but gave a short nod. Right then the hunter nin fell out of a tree and walked to Zabuza's side.

"So what do you want Naruto?", Zabuza asked again.

"I have a plan to get rid of Gato.", the teen stated blunt.

"What do you mean?", Zabuza growled with a edge of anger in his voice.

"Don't worry Zabuza. I will give you guys your share once everything is over.", the teen yawned bored as he looked at his fingernails.

"What are you planning boy?", Zabuza asked curious.

"I will give Gato a spectacular end and free the Wave country. Last time he might have escaped me but not this time.", Naruto stated firm and cold.

"This sounds interesting. Tell me more.", Zabuza smiled under his bandages and leaned forward.

–

_flashback end_

–

Naruto reappeared near Tazuna's house and was greeted by Tsunami doing the laundry.

"Hello Tsunami-san. Can I help you?", Naruto greeted.

"Hello Naruto-san. Thank you but you don't have to worry about it. You have more important work to do.", she greeted.

"Don't worry. Your father and the other workers are safe. I have my clones watching them.", the teen explained and picked up a piece of cloth.

Without further protest she accepted the teens help and they worked together in silence.

"Tsunami-san.", they paused and she looked at him.

"I have to ask something of you.", he continued.

"What can I do for you?", she asked with her usual beautiful smile.

"I want you to bring the whole village to the bridge tomorrow afternoon but keep the children home.", he explained while he hung up another piece of cloth.

Tsunami stared at him confused while continued to hang up the clothes for drying.

"Why?", she asked after a few moments of silence.

"I want to show Wave the spectacular end of its tyrant.", Naruto gave her a fanged smile that gave the woman a shiver down her spine.

"But why shouldn't the children be there?", she asked with a queasy feeling in her stomach.

"Because it will be pretty brutal.", Naruto smiled as he picked up another piece of cloth.

With that the two continued their work in silence and walked into the house. Just before they entered he created a clone that left for Team 7.

–

The shadow clone crouched in a tree and watched Team 7 train. They were still trying to get the tree walking down.

_'I should have a talk with Kakashi about his lax training in the near future.'_, he thought and eyed the team.

Kakashi leaned against a tree and read his smut as usual with a perverted giggle from time to time.

_'You lazy idiot.'_, the clone sighed.

Sakura had her hands on her knees and was panting hard. She was obviously tired.

_'I thought you had upped your training after the academy. I think I will give you a new training plan once we return to the leaf.'_, he thought as he watched the pink haired girl.

Sasuke was still working hard but the exhaustion was visible on his face. He definitely used way to much chakra in his attempts on the technique.

_'You are to serious brother. You need to be more relaxed otherwise you will never master it.'_, he thought as he watched the boy he saw as a brother.

With that he fell beside the older Jonin.

"You should pack away that smut and keep training your team Kakashi or I will do the former for you.", the teen growled.

Kakashi jumped as he hadn't noticed the teen landing beside him. Fast as lightning he put the book in his pouch and stared at the teen wide eyed.

"Naruto when did you get here?", he asked startled.

"I observed your teams training for half an hour before I talked to you.", he stated calm and continued to look at the two genin.

"And what do you think?", Kakashi asked nervous.

"I think we need to have a serious talk when we return to the leaf.", Naruto explained with a eerie calmness.

Kakashi gulped at the thought of a serious talk with the vampire teen.

"Don't worry I will take Sakura under my tutelage for a while you take Sasuke's training serious for once. The two are far behind the other teams. Once I finished my training with Sakura she will be a real kunoichi. With her being stronger she and Sasuke can be a real team.", Naruto explained and stared off in the distance.

"Are you sure? I don't think the council will allow that.", Kakashi whispered.

"I give a fuck what the council says. If they try anything I will expose all of their dirty little secret. After all Jiraiya isn't the only one with a big spy network.", the teen smiled letting one of his fangs poke out between his lips.

"And by the way. I have the old man on my side so they won't be a problem at all.", he finished and pushed himself off the tree.

"Oh and tell the two to get some rest. We will meet Zabuza and his associate tomorrow.", he said and puffed out of existence.

_'A shadow clone? I didn't even notice it. I thought he was the real one.'_, Kakashi thought a bit down at being tricked liked that.

_'I guess I will break the news to them once we get home.'_, he sighed and pushed himself from the tree.

With that Kakashi called his team to call it a day and they left to get some rest.

–

_the next afternoon_

–

Team 7, Naruto and the workers worked on the bridge waiting for the start of the next events. Nobody except the Jonin noticed the suddenly thickening mist around them till it was to late.

"**Kirigakure no Jut****s****u"**, was heard by the ninja and everyone was on the feet.

"Shit is Zabuza already here?", Sasuke whispered to no one in particular.

"**Gokan no Seigen Jutsu**", Naruto whispered without anyone hearing it.

"Don't worry Sasuke. I have it already covered.", Naruto stated calm as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

That earned him a scowl from the black haired teen.

"Naruto since when do you smoke?", he asked.

"I started shortly after the Shinigami turned me into a vampire.", he explained calm and took a deep breath.

"The kiddo is right Naruto. You shouldn't smoke.", came a eerie calm voice from before them.

Everyone tensed while the teen just smiled.

"Well hello Zabuza. I can smoke whatever I want. I can't get sick from it anyway.", he shrugged as the two ninja became visible before him.

"Naruto what's going on here?", Sakura asked confused.

"Oh we are planning a big celebration soon and now only the guest of honor is missing.", he smiled evil.

"How long do we have to wait?", Zabuza asked feeling a bit uneasy at the teens grin.

"He should be here in about ten minutes.", Naruto shrugged and sat down while he unpacked a small scroll.

"What's that?", Zabuza asked curious.

Naruto just smiled and unsealed a shogi board.

"Wanna play a game Zabuza?", he asked with a big smile.

Everyone sweat dropped at this but said nothing. Zabuza just shrugged and sat down before the teen and looked at the board. Everyone watched how the two ninja played their game of shogi and how easy the two seemed to take it. Minutes later Zabuza groaned and leaned back staring at the mist covered sky.

"You are way to good boy.", Zabuza sighed.

"I play shogi since I was 7. So I have some experience after all.", Naruto shrugged.

The sound of marching feet interrupted Zabuza's answer.

"I guess they are here.", Naruto sighed and resealed the shogi board.

He flicked the cigarette away and stood up stretching his back.

"What kind of demon are you anyway. You can't even defeat some kids.", a haughty voice taunted through the mist as it began to lift.

Everyone stared confused in the direction of the voice.

"Don't worry. It's a Genjutsu I casted when Zabuza casted his **Kirigakure no Jutsu**."

"Ok everyone lets take a seat and enjoy the show.", Naruto smiled and leaned against the fence.

–

The whole village stood at the end of the bridge just as Gato and his army marched passed them, not really acknowledging them. They watched a bit sad at how the ninja were fighting each other.

Tsunami stared sadly hoping that Naruto knew what he was doing.

–

Gato stared at how beaten his hired ninja looked and laughed inwardly.

_'Ha I knew it was a good idea to not pay this idiot.'_, he thought smugly.

"What kind of demon are you anyway. You can't even defeat some kids.", he taunted and the beaten ninja looked at him.

"What do you want here Gato?", Zabuza growled.

"Ha I knew it was good to never pay you.", the midget laughed.

"You damn...", Zabuza started but began to caught blood.

Gato laughed hysterical while his man stayed silent but smirked.

Suddenly the vision of the battle vanished and showed a complete new one. There sat the Konoha nins along with Zabuza, Haku and the bridge workers and looked at Gato amused. The fat midget stumbled backward with horror written at the new scene.

"Wh... what is... going on... here?", he stuttered as he fell backwards.

"It's a Genjutsu.", one of his man smiled as he eyed the man in amusement.

"What do you mean?!", he demanded from his thug.

"It's a ninja technique to create illusions.", another thug shrugged with a eerie smile.

Suddenly Gato noticed that his whole army stared at him with this eerie calm smile and it made him uneasy.

"What are you guys smiling at?", he demanded as he stood up again.

"Oh we are having so much fun. Sadly it's over pretty soon.", a third thug explained with a sad sigh.

"What...", Gato demanded but was interrupted as his whole army was covered in smoke.

Seconds later the smoke cleared and gasped a breathtaking view. There where his army stood before was now a army of the blond boy that sat with the other nins. Gato whirled around and stared at said ninja.

The Konoha nins and villagers were also confused while Zabuza just chuckled.

"Not bad boy. You switched the whole army with your clone.", he smiled and stood up to stretch his back,

"Yea I did that the first night we came here.", Naruto smiled and lit another cigarette.

Team 7 stared at him astonished.

"So that's where you went that day.", Kakashi sighed.

"Of course. I raided the midget's mansion and freed the slaves before I casted a Genjutsu over the whole building.", Naruto shrugged and took a deep breath before he blew a cloud of blue smoke in the air.

Gato meanwhile was fuming. If what the kid said was true then everything he had gained was taken from him without even noticing it.

"What... what did you do with the real army... Naruto?", Sakura asked a bit afraid of the answer.

"Do you really have to ask Sakura?", he blew out another cloud.

She just shook her head and kept silent turning a bit pale.

_'Oh you have so much talent. Why are you wasting it?'_, Naruto thought sadly.

"Now Gato lets end this.", Naruto pushed himself off the fence and faced the man.

Before Gato could answer he found that he couldn't move.

_'What is going on here?'_, he thought afraid.

Everyone watched as a shadowy arms came from the midget's shadow and propped themselves on the floor. They heaved a equally shadow covered body from the mans shadow. The figure was definitely a human and had white eyes. When the upper body had emerged it stopped being human. There was no lower body. The figure just stretched and rose behind Gato laying its arms over the midget's.

"Well Gato. How about I introduce you to one of my abilities.", Naruto called casually.

The figure stretched his neck till it went over the man's shoulder and faced him fully from the front. (**AN: think Orochimaru when he stretches himself**) Gato felt like shitting himself but had no control over his body.

"Come on my boy. Finish it.", Naruto called to the shadow which turned to him and nodded as a eerie white glowing smile appeared on it's face.

With that it formed a shadow kunai and put it in Gato's hand. Slowly he guided the man's arm upwards towards his throat. Gato stared at the knife with fear in his eyes. He wanted to plead for mercy but he still couldn't move. Then the kunai reached his throat and touched his sweating skin. The shadow looked at his boss for a last confirmation and got a nod. With that he pulled back the kunai and rammed it into the midget's throat. A painful gurgling came from him as he slit his throat from one side to another. The sickening sound reached everyone because the villagers had walked over to see what was going on. Everyone turned pale as they saw the violence that the shadow displayed. Some even threw up. Finally the smile on the shadow grew even bigger as he ripped the jacket open revealing dozens explosive tags.

"Do it.", Naruto cheered with a evil smile.

The tags ignited and exploded. The explosion ripped the man apart and covered the area in gore and innards. The tyrant Gato was gone and done for.

Everyone stared at this show of violence in disbelieve but soon some clapped. The clapping soon changed into cheering.

"You are pretty brutal my boy.", Zabuza smiled while he threw Sakura a sad look, seeing her puke over the bridge side.

"I hope she gets in shape soon.", he whispered.

"Don't worry. She will.", Naruto smiled as a shadow hushed into his own.

"What's that?", Sasuke asked as he noticed the shadow.

"That was the shadow I used to control Gato. He was somewhat of a shadow clone made from my powers.", Naruto shrugged and rolled his shoulders as if they were stiff.

"Come on lets party for tonight.", he called and walked to the cheering villagers while the army ended their existence in a big firework for everyone.

The teen groaned a bit as he gained their memories but just shook his head.

_'Thanks for stopping the flow of memories Nee-chan'_, he thought.

**'Don't worry otouto.'**, Kunami smiled.

He walked by and picked up a scroll one his clones had dropped and smiled. Everyone walked into the village were Naruto unsealed the content on a table. It was all the food and drinks his clone had taken from Gato's mansion.

"Come on everyone. LET'S PARTY!", he yelled and everyone cheered.

The party was big. Bigger then everyone could remember. This was awesome. The children soon joined in and partied. As Naruto's clones brought the freed women from the forest, tears flowed from many. Seeing lost thought family members and friends. While everyone celebrated Naruto walked up to Tazuna.

"Hey old man.", Naruto greeted.

"What's up kiddo.", he laughed slightly drunken.

"I have something for you.", he smiled and handed the man a scroll which he eyed confused.

"What's that?", he slurred a bit.

"It's all the money Gato took from Wave with interest and all documents of Gato's company.", he smiled and Tazuna's face fell for a second.

He seemingly sobered instantly at the teens words.

"Wha...", he tried to make sense.

"That's not all.", Naruto smiled and leaned forward.

"I have gotten a word to the Fire Daimyô a few days ago and he likes my idea.", he whispered to the now sobered man.

Tazuna looked at him confused.

"He acknowledges my idea of giving you the title of the Wave Daimyô. He also got the other Daimyô's to like the idea.", he smiled at the shocked expression on Tazuna's face.

"You... you...", he stuttered.

"You just have to sign these papers and you are officially the new Wave Daimyô.", the teen shrugged and pulled out a document.

Right then and there the man fainted. Tsunami looked at her father and Naruto confused before he nodded to her to come over and explain what he told her father. He also handed her the documents along with the scroll he picked up from Tazuna.

"I think you should take control of Gato's company from now on. I think it would be the best for Wave if you continue it.", Naruto smiled and went to have a blast himself leaving a stunned Tsunami behind.

Meanwhile Inari stared at Naruto the whole time. He had tried to follow him the whole time but failed miserable as the teen moved faster then he could. After Naruto's little speech at the beginning of his stay, Inari had thought about it. Sadly Inari had to acknowledge that he was right and tried to better himself. He had stopped thinking so negative and began to support his mother more.

–

The next morning the whole village was silent. Everyone slept on the floor with happy smiles on their faces. They had a blast. It was the best party they had even from before Gato came around.

Naruto sat under a tree and looked at the scene with a genuine smile. Zabuza walked out behind a tree and sat bedside the teen.

"So what are you going to do now Zabuza?", he asked the missing nin while passing him a scroll.

"I don't know. I think Haku and I will join the resistance in Kiri.", he shrugged.

"Oh don't worry about that.", Naruto sighed and leaned back.

"What do you mean?", Zabuza asked curious after he packed the scroll.

"You didn't read my bingo book entry seriously did you?", the vampire asked with a sigh.

"What do you mean?", the swordman inquired again.

"I have killed Yagura a while ago. Mei-chan is the Godaime Mizukage now. The war ended months ago. I thought you knew that and stayed only for the money.", Naruto shrugged, ignoring the shocked expression on the man's face.

"But... what about the Sanbi?", Zabuza wasn't sure if he actually wanted to know.

"Don't worry about him. He's sleeping right now.", Naruto shrugged.

"What do you mean?"

"I sent him back to gods realm where he will live in peace like he always wanted.", Naruto explained casually as if he was talking about the weather.

There was a sudden silence between the two and they just stared at the passed out villagers before them.

"Oh that reminds me.", Naruto began and Zabuza turned to him.

"Mei-chan says that you should move your sorry ass back to her or she will make fricassee of your manhood when she sees you again. You have 4 months. Oh that was 3 months and two weeks ago", the teen snickered at the fearful look on the mans face.

"I have to go.", was all Zabuza said and jumped up.

He ran to Haku, picked him up and dashed away like a madman, hoping to get to Kiri before his time limit was over. Though Naruto could have sworn that he heard him mutter something.

"I will kick your ass for this when I see you the next time brat.", the man cursed and soon vanished from Naruto's sensor area.

_'I guess things will get interesting.'_, he smiled and closed his eyes with a calm smile.

**'You can say that again otouto. I just hope that you won't piss of someone stronger then you with your attitude.'**, Kunami sighed at her surrogate brother's actions.

_'Hey I united the revolution army along with Mei-chan and ended the Bloodline Purge in 3 weeks AND beat some sense in your brother before I send him home.'_, Naruto tried to defend himself.

**'I know but I'm just worried about you otouto.'**, Kunami sighed sad.

_'Don't worry Nee-chan. I won't go down so fast.'_, he tried to cheer her up.

**'I know. I'm still afraid that something could happen to you Naruto.'**, she sighed again and closed the connection.

_'I will do everything to make you happy again Nee-chan, even if I have to make a 180° turn. I don't want you to be sad.'_, he thought sadly not knowing that Kunami listened to him with a slight blush.

_**'I hope you can do it Naruto.'**_, she thought with a small smile.

–

**Before anyone asks I have translated my own Jutsu with Google translate so please don't ask about it.**

**Gokan no Seigen Jutsu** – This is a wide area Jutsu. Once activated it affects everyone who enters the field of functional radius. The technique lets the affected see what he/she wants to see. It's hard to detect so it's also hard to be broken.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

–

„blah blah...", speaking

_'__blah blah...__'_, thinking

**'blah blah...', Bijuu talking**

_**'blah blah...', Bijuu thinking**_

**'blah blah...', Jutsu**

–

**Hello everyone this is one of the many chapters I will update since the first part of my exam is over now. I pulled a few all nighters to get these done so I hope you will like them.**

**This message will also be posted in my other updates.**

**OGKushLord – Yeah I planned on making it a bit longer since I have already planned a few chapters ahead . Hopefully it will work out better then my Bleach story.**

**shadowrgj – Thanks I try *small bow* I hope you will also like this chapter.**

–

**Please Review and please don't hold back. Tell me if something bothered you, I can handle the truth.**

–

Team 7 and Naruto stood before the Hokage and waited for the old mans sign to start their report.

"So how did it go?", he suddenly asked not looking up from his work.

"Pretty good even with us running into the Demon Brothers and Zabuza. We also eliminated Gato and thanks to the other Daimyôs, Wave has a new one of their own.", Naruto shrugged casually not really showing any respect to his leader.

Everyone in the room stared at him like he was crazy.

_'He has balls of steel to talk to the Hokage like this.'_, Kakashi thought.

_'You should really respect you elders Naruto.'_, Iruka thought as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

_'Naruto-nii-san is awesome to be able to talk to the Hokage like this and go unpunished.'_, Sasuke smiled at his brother in everything but blood.

Sakura only stared empty minded not really knowing what to think of. Meanwhile Sarutobi only chuckled.

"Ok then, I will upgrade the mission to A-Rank under supervision of Uzumaki Naruto. You are dismissed.", he smiled and held up a copy of the scroll he had given the teen before they had left.

"Thanks you Hokage-sama/Old Man.", everyone bowed but not without Naruto gaining a glare from the Chunin teacher.

"Before we leave I have a request for you Hokage-sama.", Naruto stated serious making everyone look at him because he used his leaders honorific.

"What kind of request?", Sarutobi narrowed his eyes knowing that the boy would only speak like that when it was something important or uncommon.

"I ask of you to disband Team 7 temporally because I want to take Haruno Sakura under my tutelage for three months to get her into shape. Right now she is just barely above a 1st year academy student.", he explained gaining a wide eyed stare from everyone while Sakura just hung her head in depression.

"Furthermore I wish for Hatake-san to take Uchiha-sans training serious and teach him the ins and outs of the Sharingan and most importantly not to rely on its abilities only.", He continued and Sasuke smiled that his brother still cared for him.

"After three months of training I wish for you to reinstate Team 7 just in time for the upcoming Chunin exam. Also some when during that time I wish to leave the village with my student due to a important mission regarding my guardians.", he finished with his arms crossed over his chest.

Kakashis and Sarutobis eyes widened at the mentioning of his guardians. They knew of both and feared them. One was obviously the great Kyuubi itself and the other was the one that took his family from him but gave him a new power in exchange. The Shinigami herself.

"Wha... what kind of mission?, the Hokage tried not to stutter.

Sakura ans Sasuke looked at their leader confused not knowing what could make him so afraid.

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama but I don't have the permission to talk about it freely but if you wish you can ask my sister.", Naruto smiled devilish at the mentioning of his sister making them pale a bit.

"But Naruto you don't have a sister.", Sasuke stated firm.

"Not one running around you are right.", the young Jonin smiled.

That confused the teens even more. Naruto on the other hand just looked at Sarutobi who nodded in agreement and he closed his eyes to let his sister take over. As he opened his eyes again they lost their shining blue color and were replaced with glowing red eyes with slitted pupils.

"**Well hello again Sarutobi. I see you are doing good."**, a powerful female voice came from Narutos mouth.

"He... Hello Kurami-sama.", the old man shuddered under her gaze.

"**Oh no need to be so uptight little one. I mean no harm to anyone at the moment. You can call me Kurami-chan like my otouto."**, she smiled as her eyes softened.

**(AN: I will call Naruto _she_ as long as Kurami is in control.)**

"Very well then Kurami-chan.", the old man coughed.

"So what is this mission Naruto spoke of?", he found his composure again.

"**Ah the mission.."**, she mused for a second.

"_**She**_** wants us to find my clan for an important mission. I'm sorry but I can't say anymore."**, she chuckled.

"So when will this mission start then?", he asked.

"_**She**_** will visit and tell us when everything is ready."**, Kurami smiled.

"Very well then. I grant Uzumaki Naruto and his temporary student Haruno Sakura traveling rights for three months. Everything longer then this will be handled like a attempt to defect from the village. Team 7 will temporally be disbanded and Uchiha Sasuke will be placed under the tutelage of Hatake Kakashi.", the Hokage stated serious as he eyed the mentioned two people.

Sakura just stood there in shock while Sasuke tried to wrap his mind around the fact that his brother seemingly had a sister and that she lived inside of him. Kakashi just sighed knowing that if he didn't take Sasukes training serious, Naruto would kill him if his family didn't find him first. Iruka was frozen in his place since Kurami took other her brothers body. He knew of the Kyuubi but not that the two called each other siblings. To be honest he was about to piss himself because he stood in front of the very thing that killed his parents and was to afraid to even move a muscle. To his fear she turned her sight to him. The serious look vanished and made place for a sorrowful one.

"**I'm sorry Iruka. I know I can't undo what I did back then but I hope we can somehow move on and try to be at least on a neutral level with each other if we can't be friends."**, she bowed to him.

"I... I...", he tried to answer but he didn't trust his voice.

So he only nodded just as she rose her head again. She gave him a soft smile.

"**Thank you Iru****k****a."**, she smiled and turned to the Hokage.

"**I guess I should go back now. Naruto is getting hungry."**, she smiled getting a shiver from the people.

With that she closed her eyes again and let Naruto take over again.

_'You said everything you wanted?'_, he thought his eyes still closed.

"**Yes. Thank you."**, with that she went to sleep.

"I guess you want to know about another case?", the Hokage asked knowing that Naruto was already back.

"No.", he smiled and opened his blue eyes.

"I have enough food in my scrolls at the moment. After draining a whole army of thugs I have enough for a while.", he shrugged and turned to the door.

"I will see you later old man and Haruno?", he stated without turning around.

"Y... Yes?", she stuttered.

"Come to my compound tomorrow morning 0800. We will start your training at my private training ground. And pack enough clothes for three months because you will stay at my compound till you finished your training. NO USELESS STUFF!", he explained and held a piece of paper towards her still looking at the door.

She took it and saw a address on it.

"And don't be late. You can ask Kakashi what happens to slowpokes.", he growled and looked over his shoulder with his eyes glowing white.

"HAI!", she yelled and bowed deeply.

With that the young Jonin left the office to make preparations for his new student. There was a heavy silence in the room. Everyone stared at the door and the still bowing Sakura. She finally straightened herself and looked at her now former sensei.

"Uhm... Kakashi-sensei? What did Naruto mean?", she asked unsure.

Kakashi just shivered but lifted his shirt halfway up, showing a scar around his waist and a heavily scarred back. Sakura gulped while Sasuke eyed them curiously.

"I was once late to a meeting with him and he tied me up with ninja wire. Then he tied a wire rope around my waist and dragged me across the training ground and across the village in a inhuman speed for 4 hours. I was send to the hospital for a month because of that and as if that wasn't enough HE ALSO BURNED ALL MY BOOKS SO I HAD NOTHING TO DO BUT STARE AT THE WHITE WALLS THE WHOLE TIME!", he explained and wailed at the end.

The teens looked at him in shock and a bit of disgust because of his books. Sakura shivered at the thought of this happening to her so she made a promise to herself not to be late under any circumstances.

–

Naruto walked through the town ignoring the glares some of the people send him and made his way to his most favorite spot. The _Firefly Café_. It was just across from the store his friend worked at part time. As usual he ordered a small coffee and took his seat. Without anyone noticing he slipped a sip of blood into his coffee and stirred it. His eyes wandered to the blond girl hurrying through the flower store and taking care of the plants.

–

_flashback_

**Naruto Age: 6**

–

It was late and already dark outside. A blond girl hurried through the streets to get home. She had the feeling that she was being followed. A shiver ran down her spine at that thought so she hurried even more. Suddenly a pair of big hands grabbed her, covering her mouth and dragged her in a dark alley. She struggled and tried to yell for help but the hand over her mouth muffled any noise she could make.

"You better stay quiet cutie or we will hurt you.", a rough male voice whispered near her ear.

The smell of alcohol and the fear froze her in shock. A few voices snickered around her and three man stepped into her sight. They were all tall and heavy build and most obviously drunk.

"Come on what's taking you so long. Strip the bitch already.", one snarled.

Tears gathered in the girls eyes and she tried to break free of her captors grip but to no avail. One of the thugs grabbed her top and ripped it apart. A muffled scream escaped her as her body was exposed to these low lifes.

"I'm first.", a bald man slurred.

He unzipped his pants and was let them fall to his ankles.

_'MOMMY! DADDY! HELP!'_, the poor girl wailed in her mind and pressed her eyes shut.

The man bowed over her preparing himself for his sick pleasure as a sudden yell of pain came from him. The girl felt warm liquid drop on her and she shuddered even more. The men that were standing guard whirled around and stared at their now physical incapacitated leader. Behind him stood a red haired kid with a weird sword. He had just cut off the thugs dick, making him whimper in pain and holding his now unusable groin.

"YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT!", one of them yelled and charged forward with a bottle in hand to attack the kid.

With a slow sidestep the kid evaded the attack and cut the mans head off. Everyone stared at him in shock. Then the shock turned into anger. They all stormed towards the kid hoping to kill him. Seconds later they were all slaughtered and only minced meat. He swung his sword to the side cleaning it of these low lifes blood. Twirling it by the ring on the handle he put it away in a fast move and turned to the nearly fully exposed girl.

She had opened her eyes again as everything felt silent. She witnessed how he swung his sword to the side like a professional swordman, cleaning it of the blood. That made her looked around still afraid and nearly gagged at the sight of the dead men. Steps caught her attention and she turned to the sound. They boy was walking towards her with his eyes shadowed as he took of his coat. She shuddered again thinking he wanted to attack her too and tried to crawl away only to be enveloped into a warm feeling. Her fearful eyes wandered upwards and met calm blue ones. The boy had wrapped her up in his coat. Before she could understand what was going on her lifted her up bridal style and jumped towards a roof. She clawed herself onto him and closed her eyes. Not even a minute later the movement stopped but she didn't dare to open her eyes. The blond felt her saviors body shift a bit and a knocking sound was heard. Seconds later the door opened and a tall man emerged the door.

"INO!", he yelled as he saw his daughter in the boys arms whimpering with blood in her hair.

A felt nano second later a woman stood in front of the boy and grabbed the girl from him and vanished into the house again. The boy just stood there with a dumbfounded expression on his face only to be lifted up by his collar. He came face to face with a very angry father.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY DAUGHTER?!", he yelled at the top of his lungs not being able to control his anger.

"I did nothing to her Yamanaka-san. I only saved her from being raped by some worthless thugs.", the boy explained calm not even shocked by being yelled at.

Yamanaka Inoichi stared at the boy dumbfounded till a new flame of hatred flickered in him

"WHERE ARE THEY?!", he yelled.

"Minced meat and meeting the Shinigami.", he explained emotionless holding the mans angry glare.

Inoichi sighed and set the boy down.

"Thank you for saving my daughter Naruto-kun.", he bowed to the boy.

He or his wife never hated the boy for being a Jinchuuriki. In fact they were one of the few supporters he had in the village because of their relationship with his parents. Not that the boy knew this but he accepted their help when it was given.

"Don't think too much of it Yamanaka-san. I only did what I thought was right. She is to pure to be defiled by such low lifes. With that I have to excuse myself because I'm leaving the village with my godfather tonight.", he bowed and walked away leaving a surprised man behind.

_'So that pervert has finally enough guts to come back here after 6 years?'_, Inoichi growled but turned to more important matters, namely his daughter

–

Ino had recovered from her traumatic experience and had a developed a big crush on her savior. From her parents she had learned that his name was Uzumaki Naruto. What depressed herself a bit was that she never got to thank him because he left the same night he saved her. Now 13 years old she sat in the classroom of the academy ready to take the Genin exam. Unlike many girls she didn't ogle Sasuke which made her a good person in the Uchihas book. The two had become great friends after they found out that they both cherished Naruto. To Sasuke he was a brother and to her the love of her life. Sasuke even encouraged her to talk to him once he returned. Despite her crush on the red head she had a boyfriend at the moment. She hoped to get some experience in handling such a relationship and her parents had encouraged to do so. Even if her dad was a bit childish when it came to such things. But today was something else going on beside the Genin exam. Naruto was coming back to the village from what Sasuke had told her.

"Ok brats. Lets start the written part of the exam.", Mizuki yelled in a fake happy tone.

Everyone glared at him making his smile sink. Suddenly the door opened and a teen with black leather clothes, a Konoha hitae knitted onto his belt and a bad ass huge sword stepped in. Inos and Sasukes eyes lit up as they saw him. The teens red hair was unmistakable.

"Naruto!", they yelled with a big smile.

He gave both of them a big smile before he stepped aside to evade a giant shuriken fly past him. Everyone stared at the scene and their eyes wandered to their sensei Mizuki. The man growled that the teen had evaded his attack and charged forward with two kunai in his hands. Naruto simply jumped over him and made a twist in the air to deliver a sideway kick to the Chunins head. The power behind the kick was enough to make Mizuki fly into the wall, creating a huge crater in it as he met it head first. The man sunk to the ground barely being able to hold onto consciousness.

"Mizuki, on orders of the Sandaime Hokage you are to be arrested and brought to the T&I Department under the suspicion of treachery and cooperation with the traitor Orochimaru.", Naruto stated cold and emotionless making everyone shiver.

Mizuki tried to stand up but couldn't find the strength to do so so he just gave the teen the middle finger. Naruto picked him up by his throat and lifted him off his feet.

"Fuck you... demon... you have no... authority over... me.", he tried to glare but failed miserable.

"On the contrary, I have all the authority I need. I am a Special Jonin and I am acting on the orders of the Hokage himself. That is more then enough to take you down. But now that you have resisted arrest and broke the Sandaimes law I have the _authority_ to kill you.", Naruto explained as his eyes turned white not that anyone beside Mizuki saw that.

With that the teen ripped the Chunin into pieces gaining many gasps and gagging noises from the teens. Jiraiya leaned in the door and sighed at the mess. The ripped apart Mizuki began to sink into the shadow of the room and left no trace behind. Naruto turned to Iruka and bowed.

"I'm sorry for disturbing the exam and damaging your classroom Iruka-san. Please continue what you were doing. I will pay for the repairs.", he then turned and walked to the door.

"I'll see you two later.", he smiled and looked towards Sasuke and Ino.

With that he left the class to their exam not that anyone really noticed it.

_'You are so awesome Naruto-kun.'_, Ino thought with a crimson blush because he had met her eyes despite his cruel actions just now.

She had seen the cruel reality as she visited her father at work a few years ago. Since then she had steeled herself to the real life of a Shinobi.

_'You are already a Special Jonin? I guess I have some training to catch up on. But it's good to have you back Nii-san.'_, Sasuke smiled not noticing the glares his fangirls threw the door Naruto had just left through.

_'That bastard took all of Sasuke-kuns attention. HE'S __MINE__!'_, was their common thought, they didn't even realize that had just murdered a man.

"Iruka-sensei who was that?", Kiba asked confused still shivering.

"That was the Bloody Fang of Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto.", Iruka smiled as he remembered his talk with the Hokage a few days earlier about the boys return.

He was one of the few people who cared about the boy when he was little but he couldn't take him in because the civilian council didn't allow it. Seeing him like this was a bit disturbing but the nod Jiraiya had given him soothed his worries of the Kyuubi having taken over the teens mind.

"Hey I have heard of him. He is supposed to be the only one in Konohas history to have a bingo book entry at the age of 7. He is supposed be a bloody monster!", Choji yelled letting his bag of ships fall to the table in shock already a bit green from the previous scene.

"He is supposed to be a A-Rank ninja if I remember correctly.", Shino stated monotone though if you would look closely you could see him shaking.

Everyone fell silent. Nobody knew how to deal with this. If that was true then they just now witnessed one of the greatest Shinobi of their era do his work. Heck the boy was their age and was already so famous. Ino giggled at their expression because she had kept a close eye on Narutos carrier outside the village through gossip and his bingo book entry. Sasuke just smiled but inwardly he was shocked. He hadn't known that his brother was so famous. He knew that Naruto had a bingo book entry but he neglected to look at it because he wanted to hear all the awesome stories from him personally.

_'Guess I will ask him about it later.'_, he sighed and turned his attention to the task at hand.

"Okay kids. Lets continue with the test.", Iruka yelled, gaining many groans from his students because many were to distracted from the young Jonins appearance that they forgot most of the stuff they had learned for the exam.

Iruka only smiled as he saw their distress. He knew that Narutos entrance had a subtitle. It was a test of its own to see if the upcoming Genins had it in them to concentrate even when something surprising like this happened. Though he was surprised that Mizuki was a traitor and how Naruto had dealt with him. He and his co-sensei hadn't gotten along for a while now because Mizuki seemed more ferocious lately. The man had seen his fair share of death so he wasn't really bothered by it.

–

_flashback end_

–

"Hey Naruto.", someone called and he snapped out his thoughts.

He looked up and saw his crush standing before him. Her long blond hair loose over her back. The big smile on her lips warmed his heart.

"Hey there Ino-chan.", he waved and she took a seat beside him.

"Since when are you back?", she asked propping her head in her hands.

"A few hours ago. I just got out of a meeting with the Hokage.", he sighed and took a sip from his coffee.

"So how did it go?", she asked eager to hear of his mission.

"It went smoothly. We had a run in with the Demon Brothers and Zabuza but the latter backed off because of my reputation. We even freed the Wave country from a tyrant.", he shrugged with a smile.

"You lucky bastard.", she whined with a cute pout.

"Don't worry Ino-chan. I'm sure you will have your own awesome mission soon enough.", he smiled and patted her head.

Her smile brightened up and enjoyed the feeling but she noticed something in her friends behavior.

"What's wrong Naruto?", she asked worried.

"It's nothing... I just told the team about my Kekkei Genkai.", he explained with a sigh.

"And how did they react?", she asked worried getting a hold of his hand.

"I think they took it well but I'm a bit worried.", he sighed again and leaned back against his chair.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure that everything will work out.", she soothed her friend.

"Thank you Ino-chan.", he smiled and gave her a small fanged smile.

"You should get some rest. You look like the living dead.", she gave him a small chuckle which he returned because of her joke.

"Will do. Don't overwork yourself and greet your parents from me.", he smiled and set a few ryo on the table.

"See you later Naruto.", she waved and ran back to the flower shop.

Narutos eyes followed her retreating form. His eyes stopped on a flower pod that held a Aloe plant and frowned as his thoughts went to Inos current boyfriend. Shikamaru was a nice guy but something seemed to be of on him lately. The red head had met him shortly after he had graduated and despite his anger for being with his crush he liked the guy quite a bit. He was smart and calm, maybe a bit too lazy for his taste. But lately he seemed to be distracted by something and left Ino to herself more and more.

_'Maybe I'm seeing a bit to much into it.'_, he shrugged and vanished in a lightning shunshin to get some rest at his compound.


End file.
